tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin/Walking Dead
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Antagonist | type = | race = Human | gender = Male | base of operations = Saviors' Sanctuary, Virginia | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Well" | final appearance = | actor = Jayson Warner Smith | voice actor = }} Gavin is a fictional survivalist and a recurring minor antagonist featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Jayson Warner Smith, he first appeared in the season seven episode, "The Well". Biography Gavin was a white male in his apparent forties who lived in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years following the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a militant survival group known as the Saviors, who conducted a violent protection racket with all of the surrounding communities. Gavin was in charge of picked up food and supplies as part of a regularly scheduled "tribute" from King Ezekiel of The Kingdom. Ezekiel knew better than to rebel against the Saviors, but he fought back in his own way, but supplying them with pigs that had been fed with nothing but the remains of walkers. Although King Ezekiel seemed complacent, several of his soldiers were more than willing to do battle with the Saviors, including Richard, Benjamin, and Dianne. Following a brief altercation between the two groups, Gavin warned Ezekiel about keeping his people in line. On their next meeting, Gavin noted that Ezekiel's people were short on their tribute. They were supposed to bring them twelve cantaloupes, but there were only eleven in the back of the truck. Ezekiel was shocked and could not explain the shortage. Gavin determined that the Kingdom were not taking their position seriously enough and declared that punishment would have to be meted out - immediately. He motioned to Jared to select someone for execution. Jared placed the barrel of his gun to Richard's head, and Richard told him "Just do it". Instead of shooting Richard however, he instead shot Benjamin in the thigh. As the others scrambled to contain the situation, Gavin told Ezekiel that he was to return the following day at the exact same time with the oversight of their supply, which was one cantaloupe - no more, no less. The members of the Kingdom returned the following day. Gavin asked them about Benjamin, but they remained silent. He concluded on his own that Benjamin had died. Unhappy with Jared because of this, he ordered him to take a break some distance away. During this incident, Morgan Jones attacked and killed Richard, revealing how he had intentionally shortened their load and delayed them with the road block in order to incite war between the Kingdom and the Saviors. Afterward, Morgan told Gavin directly that they understood their position with the Saviors and that they will fall in line. Gavin allowed them to leave to bury their dead. Walking Dead: Bury Me Here Notes & Trivia * * Jared is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. He has no direct counterpart in The Walking Dead comic book series. Appearances # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here See also External Links References Category:Gavin